cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Fairy Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes }} Sea Fairy Cookie is a Legendary Cookie released on August 30, 2017. She has the ability to charge up a Wave Blast, during which she uses Wave Beads to destroy obstacles and create Sea Crystal Jellies. Skill Summons a powerful wave and blasts at a given interval. During Wave Blast, Wave Beads destroy obstacles, creating Sea Crystal Jellies. Level Up for more waves and points for Sea Crystal Jellies. Story ''Sea Fairy Cookie was frozen under a curse long, long ago. But perhaps because of her grieving heart, her soul was frozen beyond magic. If it weren't for the warm kindness of our Cookies, she might have chosen to stay frozen forever. Beyond her flowing hair, the twinkle in her eyes still states that she is willing to fight her fate. Let's hope she does not let go of her sword, giving up hope and choosing to turn into sea foam. '' Strategy She particularly benefits from being sped up during her ability, so if a Pet that causes blasts times well with her ability at its current level and her current level, it may be smart to use that Pet with her. Magmabird can be an alright choice overall, though make sure to pass it on to a stronger Legendary Cookie once they are obtained. Using Treasures that gain points from destruction such as Golden Cheese Pickaxe may also be worthwhile, as she destroys many obstacles during her ability, particularly when blasting. Statistics Loading Messages General * Thank you, I owe you a debt of gratitude. * Someday... * I still remember... * My heart... it was never frozen. * I thought... I thought I could reach it... * Not all wishes come true... * You have a warm heart. * I feel the warmth of your heart... * I owe you a debt of gratitude. 1vs1 Race * I shall fight! * I accept your challenge. * I shall not lose! * I shall face my fate! * I will not accept my fate. * I'll show you the power of the sea! Tired * Someday... Lobby Daily Gift *A gift for the warm hearted. "Hi!" *I shall not freeze anymore. *This must be fate. Like *You have such a warm heart. *Thank you... Talk *Not all wishes come true. *I'm perfectly fine. But... *Someone is crying... Like I once did. *My powers don't work on volcanic earth... Gift *Your gift seems so familiar and sad... (Given Millennial Tree Tears) *My thanks... (Neutral) *I can’t accept it. (Given Brown Sugar Crystal) Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from Mystic Jewel reward to Breakout Shop purchase. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Relationship Chart * Kumiho Cookie: That ache of longing... I know it too well..! * Fire Spirit Cookie: Stole the power of a dragon's wrath! A bold endeavor! * Moonlight Cookie: Of all Cookies, her heart is the warmest... * Pomegranate Cookie: One day, Pomegranate will learn to fight her own fate... Trivia * It can be seen in the sprite sheets that when Sea Fairy Cookie drops her sword, she becomes frozen. This might mean that the sword is part of her life force, and if she loses it she will freeze permanently. * Obstacles depicting what appears to be Sea Fairy Cookie can be seen in Escape from the Oven in Stage 2-9, Moonlit Night Sea. *Sea Fairy Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Anyone can be salty at times." *Sea Fairy Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "This cake means a lot to us...!"